Truth and Dare
by MaryJohn
Summary: Hbk/Jbl. Fluff. It's a long ride down to Raw, how will they pass the time?


Truth and Dare

Shawn Michaels smiled at John Layfield over his cards.

He had an Ace high flush in his hand. He and Layfield had played poker for about everything but money-which Shawn didn't have-during these long road trips to Raw. At first Shawn had hated the trips and the games and Layfield right along with them, but now, he had to admit, the man was beginning to grow on him.  
John Layfield was a consumate player, both in games and in life, and he always wore a poker face. Shawn had began to wonder what was lurking behind those dark, sparkling eyes, but like any good card sharp, Layfield's mind was always on his life and his game.

Shawn had plotted for weeks to get to know the man better and finally the idea had come to him. It was a novel concept,  
poker intertwined with truth or dare. Each man selected his fate before the cards were dealt, and the loser had to answer truth or take a dare.

So far, the ever-lucky Layfield had battered him in every other game they had played but for this new combat, he had the Big Man right where he wanted him, the Showstopper was holding an unbeatable hand.  
Layfield had chosen truth-ever conservative-but Shawn had just the right, deep, dark question to ask. The Showstopper laid his cards on the floor between them with a wink and a smile, and had the pleasure of watching Layfield throw his hand on the seat.

"Looks like I got you, Big Man."

Layfield glared at him menacingly over the rim of his glass as he took down a long swig of his whiskey. It did Shawn's heart good to see the man squirm, but he was far too anxious to collect his prize to make John wait any longer.

"Have you ever been with another man?"

Layfield's eyes turned to smoldering coals and face turned beat red. The Showstopper's smile was so big it touched his ears.

"What the hell kind of question is that??" Layfield was practically sputtering in indignation, but there was no way Shawn was going to let him wiggle out now that he had him.

"You know the game, John, and you know the rules."

The Big Texan shut his eyes and clenched his fist. He was so angery that he was breathing in short, quick gasps. Shawn knawed at his lip to hide his smile when the man lost the battle with his temper and threw down his beloved hat.

Finally, he looked Shawn in the eye.

"No. I have not been with another man. Deal the cards, so I can win the next hand."

Shawn chuckled to himself, and drew another reproachful, icy stare from the Big Man.

"Same terms as last time?" John asked as he reclaimed his hat, if not yet his dignity. "You better not say dare this time,  
you know that I am going for a big payback."

The Showstopper laughed. "I thought you would, but yes, still dare."

"Same terms it is, but you better not ask me any more damn questions like that."

"I won't," Shawn promised. "I have something even better in mind."

Layfield shook his head as Shawn dealt out their hands.

"Next you'll be wanting to know about my cherry."

Despite his best efforts Shawn burst out laughing at the statement, and at the color that had risen in Layfield's cheeks.

"You blush when you say that. You don't like talking about sex, do you, John?"

"I do not blush. I am a grown man."

"That's a blush, John, your face is all red."

"I've been drinking too fast and I do not mind talking about sex." Despite his claims, Layfield's cheeks were getting redder.

"You're still blushing John. You are so going to lose this hand." Shawn leaned in closer, and winked again. "and when you do... the Showstopper paused for effect. "I'm going to ask you this."

Shawn whispered his question in Layfield's ear.

When he drew back, the image before Shawn's eyes was something millions would have paid their last dime to see. John Layfield was slackjawed, his eyes glazed over in horror, for those few, precious moments, he was utterly speechless.

"What's wrong, John?" the showstopper teased. "You're blushing again."

"You're damn right I am. You should be ashamed of having a mind like that. I feel like I need a bath now."

Shawn laughed out loud as the Texan quickly downed the remainder of his whiskey and picked up his cards to resume their game.

"I'm not shy, John, like you are. You can ask me anything."

Layfield's sly eyes reappeared from behind his cards.

"You may live to regret saying that."

Shawn's twinkled in return. He set his cards on the seat.

"Go ahead, John, ask."

Layfield's smile was broad and triumphant.

"You're folding?"

"Yes, I fold, you win, John, now." the Showstopper smiled just as broadly, "Ask."

It was Layfield's turn to make Shawn squirm, and he swept the Showstopper with a long, slow gaze filled with malicious intent.

"You're forgetting, Shawn. You chose dare."

Shawn had forgotten. Apparantly Layfield wasn't the only one who was distracted.

"What do you want me to do?"

A sparkle appeared in Layfield's smile.

"You're the one with the creative mind. Why don't we use one of your ideas? Like you were saying, I'm very shy."

Shawn couldn't help but swallow in mild panic. At this moment, Layfield looked anything in the world but shy. He reclined back in the seat with a cocksure smile and slowly loosened his tie.

"You know the game. You know the rules." The Texan's hat returned to its' place on the floor.

It was the Showstopper's turn to shut his eyes and clench his fist. Then the suit jacket hit him square in the face.

"You better open your eyes, Shawn. After all, you said you wanted to see this and I am daring you to look."

Shawn had said it and Layfield was making him live to regret it. Shawn opened his eyes and stared. The smile spread all over his face.

"God, John. You...." the Showstopper babbled, taking in the sight. "I can't believe you did it."

"That makes two of us. Now sit down and deal the cards before I pass out from shame. Hand me my slacks, will you?"

The End 


End file.
